


little angel, i love you

by outofaith



Series: little angel [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Archangels, BAMF OFC, Colors, Colors of the Aura, Colors of the Soul, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Jace Wayland, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: Bonding ceremonies should not be taken lightly. The moment when soulmates made public the true intentions of their souls. Jace's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: little angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160972
Kudos: 7





	little angel, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm well aware that probably no one reads this series and it's 100% self-indulgent but, to be honest, I'm mostly drunk and not in the mood to let my anxiety rule me! So! I hope that, if there's anyone reading this at all, the person enjoys this little hc that was written only to make my little heart feel a little bit warmer! I just can't resist sub!Jace and nothing will ever stop me from writting about it!  
> Have a good read!

The union between Shadowhunters and members of the Shadow World in a bonding ceremony was always something to be celebrated. Since the moment that the Archangel Rhaella had descended to Earth, soulmates had lost their fear of the Clave’s retaliation and started to enjoy life with whomever they were intended. 

The ceremony itself was always a big celebration. The union between two souls destined to be together. No matter how the couple chose to celebrate their most special day and what vows they chose to verbalize, it always ended the same way: trading some kind of jewelry inscripted with ancient and powerful runes and the auras of the ones bonding appearing and entangling for all present to see.

And it was a vulnerable moment, to make public the color of one's aura. Each one a clear representation of the core of one's soul.

It was a powerful and magical moment. Some mundanes that happened to stumble upon the Shadow World and ended up becoming a part of it had been known to compare it with a wedding ceremony. But in all truth, it was so much more than that that comparing it with something as simple as a marriage, something that at some point down the road could end with simple signatures on a piece of paper, it was almost offensive. 

No, it was much more than that. A bonding ceremony was the moment where two people united their souls, tying it together for all eternity. It was the moment where two immortal beings, destined to be together, became one. It would merge their emotions and minds and, after that, the two parts of the bond would be in tune with each other - to feel the other’s distress, anger and exhaustion but also the joy, the hope and the peace of mind. So united that it became possible to send waves of one’s emotions to the other, to ease their mind and calm their thoughts. 

Jace had always yearned for a bond such as that, but growing up with Valentine made him think for many years that it was never going to happen. That he was not worthy of such a blessing.

Until the battle against Abbadon at the Institute, a year and a half ago. The battle where he had learned that he was destined to be with someone. And not with anyone, but with the Queen herself. His soulmate was Archangel Rhaella. She had destroyed the demon that had targeted Jace and then she had cupped Jace’s face, his entire body had glowed gold and their soul mark, electric lightning shapes, much like the ones that cut through the sky during the rage of a storm appeared on his strong shoulders and the upper part of his chest.

They had talked a lot after that and had truly walked a long way until Jace finally understood that Rhaella had loved him for many years, had waited for him for ages, century after century she had patiently waited, because she knew that he was going to be born, even if she didn’t know when.

Rhaella was wise and strong. She had told him once that she had been created before the Earth they walked now, alongside her brothers. She was a skilled warrior, true to her Archangel nature. She was funny, witty and kind. Jace could talk to her about anything and everything and if he just wanted to rant about something that made him upset, she would always listen with an attentive look to her eyes. She loved when he played the piano and had surprised him with a private concert with his favorite mundane pianist. When he was tired after missions, she would pull him by the hand and gently maneuver him until he would lay his head on her lap and then she would read him his favorite Hemingway book. All it ever took was a glimpse of her and Jace would be struck with the familiar feeling of being in love. Oh, how he loved her.

And she was so beautiful, ethereal even. Jace could spend hours getting lost in her golden eyes and carding his fingers through her long silver-white hair. He didn’t think he would ever tire of seeing her as she woke up on the mornings, her pale cheeks dusted light pink from the warmth of their shared bed, her beautiful hair in disarray, a delicate curl falling in front of her eyes. Oh, her eyes that were always intense when they looked at him but could bring anyone to their knees with the sheer power they held. 

Jace loved her. So much. He had loved her from afar, feeling like a silly little boy with an impossible crush. How could he have ever imagined that the one intended to share eternity with him was the same woman he would bow to and call his Queen? They got together and slowly he learned all her little quirks and her most intimate details. And he fell in love with every single one of them. Sure, he tended to be a little put off in the mornings when he would wake up to the soft sounds of her voice humming in the shower. Yet, even that was quickly forgotten, because then Rhaella would exit the large bathroom adjoined to their bedroom clad on her favorite light blue silken robe and barefoot, she would look at him with unguarded eyes and a soft smile and plant a kiss to the top of his head, close enough for him to catch a sniff of her lavender soap. And every morning Jace would try to talk her into sleeping in and in response she would laugh, such a delicate sound that never failed to make Jace’s insides fill with warmth. Still, she indulged him for a couple of minutes, only to tell him to hurry up and shower, she would have breakfast waiting for him downstairs. 

She had always been understanding when he had come to her with the tales of the other Shadowhunters walking around him on eggshells, so unsure of how to interact with him. Never ceased to find it funny when they met their friends for dinner and Izzy and Alec would give her embarrassing stories about his adolescence. And whenever Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maia or Bat would poke fun at him and Alec for dating older people, they curiously ended up on the wrong end of a little bit of magic. No one ever found out if it came from Magnus or Rhaella, but the two old friends would continue to sip their Martinis like they had no idea of what had just happened.

Rhaella even made sure to introduce herself to his grandmother, telling her to please drop the formalities, they were family after all.

So when they had gotten back to the home they now shared - Jace had resisted but Rhaella convinced him to move in with her to the large Estate she owned in Colts Neck, NJ - Jace had asked her if she would like a glass of wine and disappeared inside the house. They had spent the evening attending a Gala, he had been surprised when he learned that Rhaella was as influential in the mundane world as she was in the Shadow World. It was for charity and Rhaella was on a first name basis with a lot of important people after donating hefty amounts over the years. Still, they went back home, discarded the uncomfortable shoes they had worn all night and were talking quietly in the living room. 

Then Jace had started stumbling over his words and he had blushed furiously, only to tell her with a shy smile and a quiet tone that he was ready to bond with her, if she wanted to do so. Rhaella, for her part, was elated. She had been ready for many years, but she knew that it had to be his decision. She had had centuries to get acquainted with the idea of bonding.

They didn’t even have the time to make a big deal out of it. The next day, when Rhaella went to the Institute for a meeting, Alec took one look at his parabatai and it was enough for him to know that something had happened. He put Izzy on investigative duties. To Jace’s chagrin, Izzy had never had any trouble pestering her brothers for information. Jace was so annoyed with it by the end of the day that he had blurted out louder than anticipated that he and Rhaella had agreed to officialize the bond at the start of the fall. After that, the news had spread like wildfire. Shadowhunters were big gossips, no matter how much they argued with that.

/break/

“I can’t believe this is where you live and you’ve never invited us here, Jace!” Simon said looking around the room they were standing. The young vampire looked to be in awe of every single detail of their home, looking around with wide eyes and an incredulous smile ever since he had arrived. His words drew a laugh from Izzy and Clary who were sitting on an antique velvet chaise near the mirror.

Jace rolled his eyes at him but couldn’t hide the small grin pulling at his lips. He was standing in front of the large ornate mirror just to the side of the windows overlooking the back garden where the ceremony was taking place. Honestly, he was not sure why Simon was there with them instead of being out there with the other guests. His best guess was that the vampire was as attached to the hip with Clary as always, even now that he had found his own soulmate in the form of Raphael.

The home Jace shared with Rhaella was beautiful and grand, he could recognize that. At first, he was very hesitant when thinking about moving in with her; Not because he didn’t want to, but because he was afraid that she would think that he was taking advantage of her and her wealth. Rhaella however was quick to shut those thoughts down. She told him that a large fortune was inevitable when one had been alive for such a long time and that she knew him well enough to know his true intentions. So they started living together. 

The Equestrian Estate was placed on Colts Neck, New Jersey. It was enormous, a 20,000 square-foot Estate on a 127 acre property. The grounds were beautiful and they took great pleasure in the privacy of living in such a secluded place. The drive to New York took an hour, but they never bothered with that, seeing as Rhaella was able to produce portals just like Magnus was. Another thing he had learned after moving in with Rhaella was her love for her horses and how she took the time to care for them as best as she could.

Jace looked down to his hands to find that they were slightly trembling and forced himself to take a bracing breath. It was only when he felt the gaze of his parabatai on him that he looked up. 

Alec was looking at him with pride radiating off of him. “It’s almost time to go downstairs and to the garden, how are you feeling?” The archer asked once he got closer to him and Jace took the time to look over Alec’s attire.

His brother looked really good, Magnus had made sure of that. Alec was clad on a very fitting charcoal tux with a matching vest and an emerald tie that Jace knew for a fact was couture. He had yet to see Magnus but he was sure that they were matching. His sisters were breathtaking as well. Both of them in long dresses, he was not really involved when they had agreed on the colors, but he knew that Rhaella had asked them to keep to the palette of the rest of the ceremony and, considering that they were going to stand in as bridesmaids, they had decided on long dresses matching Alec’s tie.

Jace’s attire was different. He was wearing an all-black double-breasted tux and matching shirt, paired with an emerald wool bow-tie. All of their guests were members of the Shadow World, so Jace and Rhaella had agreed on following the Shadowhunters’ tradition of letting everyone see their wings during the ceremony.

“Jace?” He heard Alec’s voice once again, “Are you okay?” His brother asked him and he offered him a smile and a small nod. “Good,” Alec nodded as he stepped closer to pin the dark yellow orchid to Jace’s lapel, “Because we really need to get going,”

Jace nodded once more, took a deep breath and turned around, finding Simon and his siblings looking at him with bright smiles, he smiled back.

/break/

“You look beautiful, my darling.” Rhaella heard the soft voice from the corner of the room and turning from the mirror in front of her she offered Magnus a smile.

“Thank you, old friend,” She responded with a small smile.

Magnus felt his breath being knocked out of him at the sight of the Archangel. His friend was breathtaking on a regular day, but for her bonding ceremony she looked truly ethereal. Her dress was inspired by the jazz age in the 1920s, her favorite decade of the 20th century, Magnus knew that for a fact. It was a classic dress, custom made by Galia Lahav. She decided on a delicate diamond wreath necklace and diamond chandelier earrings, both signed by her close friend Harry Winston.

She was stunning, that much was obvious. She looked sophisticated and expensive, but what really made it impossible for Magnus to take his eyes off of her was the expression on her angular face. Her make-up was very delicate and elegant, in bronze and golden hues to accentuate her eyes - and that was what was really captivating - her eyes. They were bright, sparkling with happiness and love. Magnus couldn’t get enough of how evident the love was on her face. Considering that her white-silver hair was pulled back on a very intricate braided updo, her face was not obscured by anything and it made it easier than ever to admire her open expression. The best part, in Magnus’ humble opinion, were her large golden wings, three pairs of them open and proud behind her.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He asked with a smile and the look in her eyes was one that he had never seen before, it was as soft as it was intense.

“I have been ready for many centuries now,” He smiled at the response and nodded a little. “I’ll see you downstairs then” Magnus told her and she smiled back at him.

Rhaella watched as her friend exited the room she occupied as she was getting ready and turned her eyes up to the clear sky outside. They had decided to bond on the fall and, as tradition called, the ceremony was going to take place outside. With a lot of work, she managed to manipulate the weather so it was not cold or windy. Considering that they had many guests - representatives from Institutes around the world, werewolf Alphas, vampires who were leaders of their Clans, High Warlocks from all corners of the globe, members of the Seelie Court, Shadowhunters’ representatives and politicians coming from Alicante, friends they had made over the years, Jace’s family; when they had finished the list they were thankful for the size of their home. 

Outside there was an enchanted dome, it was impossible to see it but it made sure that everyone would be comfortable outdoors in the middle of October. The decorations were beautiful, she could see the chairs with golden backs where the guests would be seated during the ceremony, the mirrored floor where she would walk until she reached the front, delicate white flowers surrounding it and tall vases with white roses intercalated with fancy golden lights. On the very front there was a beautiful wall made of white roses with small golden lights peeking through it. The whole concept was romantic and almost like a fairy-tale.

Rhaella breathed in slowly and smiled up at the sky, she was going to walk down the aisle just as the sun would begin to set so she took the time to think about her brothers.

She missed them dearly, even if she knew that they were watching over her from Heaven. “Thank you for giving me Jonathan,” She murmured with a soft smile, she couldn’t see them at the moment, but she had talked to them the previous night. They were happy for her. Rhaella blinked and saw all the guests already seated, it was time.

She picked up her white bouquet made of roses and orchids and exited the room. She stood on the back doors for a moment, admiring from afar her beautiful little angel. Jonathan was standing in front of the wall of roses, his beautiful white wings a striking contrast to his all-black attire. He had a soft smile decorating his face as he talked to Alexander and Magnus who were standing side by side with Isabelle and Clarissa. When she felt the presence of the Silent Brother who was presiding the ceremony, she knew it was time for her to go. The sky was painted in hues of gold, orange and pink as she stepped on the mirrored aisle to the sound of piano and violins.

She knew that all present were looking at her but all she could see was Jonathan standing there, looking at her with a gentle smile and misty eyes. Her own face was decorated with a smile, her large golden wings trailing behind her were a sharp contrast to her pale figure clad in white. 

Finally, she reached her soulmate and took the hand he was offering her. The ceremony started, the Brother was talking and yet, Rhaella couldn’t pay attention to his words, all she could do at that moment was stare into Jonathan’s mismatched eyes and feel a surge of emotion that she had never experienced before.

 _”It is time for the bonding vows,”_ The Brother’s voice echoed on her mind. She turned around to hand her bouquet to Isabelle. Turning back, she extended her hands facing Jonathan’s own hands under hers. The Brother had placed the rings they had chosen to exchange between their hands, he drew the bonding runes and that was their cue to start reciting their vows.

There were a variety of bonding vows, all ancient and traditional, the couples could choose the ones who fitted them best, both parts of the couple would always say the same words. 

_“Now you will feel no rain, for I will be shelter for you. Now you will feel no cold, for I will be warmth to you. Now there will be no loneliness, for I will be your companion during our shared eternity. Now we are two people, but there is only one life before us.”_

_“I bond myself to you. I do so freely, with a deep understanding of everything that it entails. I bond myself to you, because I do not wish to walk through eternity alone, but with you by my side. I bond my immortal soul to yours, because I love you. Today, I bond myself to you.”_

They said the words and the previously drawn rune glowed gold, thin golden vines entwined their hands and arms on an intricate pattern as they exchanged the rings. Oh, the rings were beautiful, a matching set from the 3rd century that were engraved with ancient runes. _“You may seal the bond,”_ They heard from the Silent Brother.

Their hands and runes were still glowing, waiting to settle when the bond was finally sealed. Jace and Rhaella leaned in and with the sun finally setting behind them, they kissed. And that moment when the bond was sealed was magical. That was the moment that all soulmates waited to experience. Everyone who had, at some point in life, attended a bonding ceremony could attest that the moment the couple kissed and their auras made themselves seen to all as they entangled to become one was the most intense and special moment. It was also an extremely vulnerable moment once it was taken into account that when the auras were being joined, their colors were for all to see. It was the moment where all present were able to see what was the core of one’s soul.

There were twelve possible colors for one’s aura, each one of them with a different meaning and each one of them a clear representation of the most private details of the person that they belonged to. A red aura indicated a vibrant life, the ability to overcome any obstacles, a desire to initiate positive change; Orange meant sociability, self-motivation, originality and creative abilities, an optimistic nature, not surprisingly, it was the color of Clary’s aura; Yellow was for those who favored logic, sharpness, the color of joy; Green represented trust and harmony, someone trustworthy and generous, usually belonging to those with healing tendencies, Magnus’ aura was Green; Blue was for the idealistics, for the ones who seeked justice above everything else; Indigo was the color of spirituality and knowledge, belonged to those who were sensitive and aware of everything surrounding them, Izzy’s aura was Indigo; 

Violet was always the color of visionaries, those with a high level of tolerance, morals and ethics, Violet was the color of Alec’s aura; Magenta was for the ones who dedicated their lives to serving others in need, for originality of vision; Pink was for the ones whose life’s guide was love, the unconditional type, the gentle souls; Turquoise was for the ones that seeked knowledge, with leadership abilities; White was one of the rarest of all, for white belonged to the ones that were pure: mind, body and soul, with angelic qualities. White was for those with soaring spirits and purity of intentions. White was the color of the ones who not only wished, but also needed a partner who would take the lead and guide them through life. The last one was Gold, almost as rare as the White one, Gold represented integrity, self-discipline, wisdom and inner-peace, a dominant color for someone with a gentle yet dominant personality.

As they were kissing, they did not see the moment where the pure white light rose from Jace and entangled with Rhaella’s deep golden one. They separated slowly, lost into one another, exchanging small, private smiles. _“The bond has been sealed.”_ They faintly heard before kissing once again.

/break/

“Pure white aura, I’ve got to say Jace, I did not see that coming.” He heard Izzy’s voice later that evening, when they were at the reception. He looked at his sister and she was smiling, her face illuminated by the golden glow of the many floating candles above them. 

“Are you disappointed?” He asked her, a soft blush to his cheeks that had been there ever since he realized what his color meant. She laughed at him, it was a fond laugh, like the ones he remembered hearing when they were children. 

“Not at all. If anything, I’m jealous of you.” She teased. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. They stood quietly overlooking the party. It was in full swing, everyone was having fun, making conversation and drinking. Dinner was amazing, the food was great and now everyone was laughing and dancing. “I can’t say that I’m surprised, though;” She said after a couple of moments and he turned to look at her in questioning, “You've always had this special light around you, Jace; Now we all know why,” She smiled and he looked away from her in slight embarrassment.

Jace didn’t succeed in hiding his smile as he caught Rhaella’s eyes across the gardens. The reception was also on the Estate’s grounds, it was beautifully decorated, with flowers and candles. “I don’t suppose we will be seeing either of you at the Institute this week?” Izzy’s voice reached him.

“Or the next, for that matter.” Alec said, coming up to them with a champagne flute and offering Jace one as well. Jace frowned at his words, confused.

“What do you mean? I’ll be back by Friday.” Alec’s right eyebrow rose very high on his forehead and a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Well, that’s not what I was told by your wife,” Jace frowned at that, they had agreed on spending a week away for their honeymoon.

“We were actually just planning on spending some quiet time alone,” He told his siblings and Izzy snickered behind her drink.

“Looks like you’re in for a surprise then,” She told him.

Jace was about to argue with that but at that very moment Rhaella arrived at their little corner, looking beautiful with the ever present smile on her face. “Who’s in for a surprise?” She asked and Alec pointed at Jace.

“Apparently Jace thought you guys were staying away only for a week, sorry if I ruined the surprise.” He apologized looking a bit sheepish but Rhaella dismissed his worries with a light laugh. 

“Don’t worry Alexander, you didn’t ruin anything,” She assured and turned to Jace, her eyes twinkling. “Although, you will have to wait to find out the details, I’m afraid.”

“That’s not fair!” Jace protested making sure to give her his best puppy eyes but all his wife did was laugh at him and lean in to press a quick kiss to his pouting lips.

“That’s not going to work this time, my angel,” She told him and he rolled his eyes playfully, his face feeling warm as he blushed at the familiar endearment. From the corner of his eyes he saw Izzy's and Alec’s matching expressions of fondness and thinly veiled amusement. 

“Alright then,” He sighed dramatically as he pulled her body close and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of laughter, champagne, good music and dancing. Eventually, their guests started to bid them good-night, leaving for their own homes in various degrees of drunkenness. It was very late when they finally found themselves alone, both of them tired and with flushed faces. “Where are we going then?” Jace asked her as they found themselves back inside their home, Rhaella only smiled and leaned in for a slow kiss.

“I’ve told you already, my little angel. It’s a surprise.” At his indignant pout, his wife laughed. “I suppose that we could leave right now, what do you think?” She pondered, her hand softly caressing his cheek. 

“I’d like that,” He smiled at her, “Should we go change before we leave?”

She shook her head and pulled him close. “No, let’s go like this,” His grin was wide as she opened a portal and motioned for him to walk through.

/break/

When they landed, it was morning. Jace walked slowly until he reached the edge of the stone balcony, all he could see were miles and miles of clear blue water, some mountains and a few yachts, “It’s beautiful,” He admitted a bit breathlessly, Jace was still lost on the view when he felt a warm puff of air against his ear and heard a melodic voice.

“Welcome, my little angel, to the Amalfi Coast,” Rhaella told him and he turned around to face her. She looked breathtaking in the morning light, the warm rays of sunshine reflecting on her large golden wings and white dress, her silver-white hair shining, as well as her eyes. Jace smiled at her, his eyes misty, and crossed the small distance between them, pulling her in by the waist and kissing her gently. 

Rhaella gifted him with a soft gasp, her left hand coming to rest on his cheek, while the other caressed his wings, making him shudder in pleasure, “Your wings look even more stunning now, Jonathan,” She murmured and he was reminded of the few golden feathers that had appeared once they had bonded, marking him as hers.

In a matter of seconds he felt his body being moved, and then they were laying on a large bed inside an even larger bedroom, with huge windows overlooking the Mediterranean Sea; He felt a rush of cold air licking at his skin and realized that his tuxedo had been dismissed. Above him, Rhaella was sat dressed only in white lacy lingerie, with stockings and a garter belt, her feet still adorned by stiletto heels; Her hair was down, cascading down her back and framing her face in long white curls and behind her, her large wings were open in all of their golden glory.

She smiled down at him and leaned until her mouth was hovering over his own, warm breath mingling with his, petal lips brushing his cheek as she moved to kiss him there, “I’m going to take such good care of you, my little angel,” She told him and Jace’s eyes fell closed, a sound that could easily pass for a whine leaving his parted lips and making her smile once more.

Rhaella kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and, finally, his mouth. Not stopping to allow him to return the kiss, she moved her lips down his torso, his muscled chest, nipping the corners of his sharp hips and the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. Jace’s breath was quick, almost as if he was panting, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Without giving him time to adjust to the sudden mixture of sensations, Rhaella licked a long stripe from the base of his member to the tip and Jace’s only reaction was to grant her a low, drawn-out moan.

Her sharp nails scratched lightly at his sides as she bobbed her head and, before he could gather his bearings, he felt a teasing finger against the tight muscles of his entrance, it made him gasp, “Please, I-” He stopped short as she swirled her tongue, “Please,” He repeated.

Rhaella took her time in taking him apart with her mouth and her fingers, as he was on the verge of bursting, his thighs trembling and from his mouth a litany of pleas were falling, she abruptly stopped all ministrations, drawing from him a whimper at the loss. She crawled up the bed until the lace of her panties were right above his member, rocking down her hips and making him moan at the feeling of it against his sensitive cock.

Rhaella bent down to kiss him, her right hand carding through the feathers of his wings, her hips rocking down, her left hand disappeared only to pull her panties to the side so she could fully welcome him inside of her. She swallowed his gasps, sighs and moans, the overstimulation from her body above and around him and her hands on his wings making his head feel like it was floating away from his body, making him feel weightless.

She moved her hips for what felt like hours and only minutes at the same time, and before he realized it he was informing her in a rough voice, “I won’t last much longer, I-” He growled deep in his throat as she made a particularly sharp movement.

“It’s alright, angel;” She answered and her voice was as wrecked as his, “Me neither,”

It took them a few more minutes and then they were tumbling over the edge almost at the same time. Rhaella fell on top of him, her hair tickling his nose, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and hugging her close as they worked on calming down their heartbeats.

She lifted her head, arms crossed on top of his chest and chin pillowed by them, and granted him a soft, private smile, “I love you, my little angel,” She told him, her voice low and vulnerable.

Jace smiled down at her, his hand coming up to comb a stray white curl behind her ear, and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, “I love you, too,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get to the end of this, please consider leaving me kudos and a comment saying 'hello'!


End file.
